Naruto DxD: Revenge The Last Namikaze
by fajar jabrik
Summary: Keluarganya yang dibunuh, membuatnya menjadi pewaris kekuatan Namikaze terakhir. Dengan kekuatan Absolute Gravity, Golden Flash dan juga Senjutsu, ia terus mencari pembantai keluarganya untuk membalaskan dendam. Adakah seseorang yang dapat menghilangkan dendam yang berkobar dihatinya itu? Warn: Smart, Strong n Powerful Naruto, Devils Naruto Without Reincarnation
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ini adalah first xover yang saya bikin, kalo jelek, abal, ngebosenin n mainan setrum (mainstream) saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Untuk lebih detilnya, happy reading..

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto DxD: Revenge The Last Namikaze<strong>

**By fajar jabrik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & ****High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Pairing: ?**

**Rated: Maybe M**

**Genre: Adventure n Romance**

**Warning: Miss****Typo, Gaje, Abal, AU, OOC, Smart, Strong n Powerful Naruto, Devils Naruto Without Reincarnation**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>

Keluarganya yang dibunuh, membuatnya menjadi pewaris kekuatan Namikaze terakhir. Dengan kekuatan Absolute Gravity, Golden Flash dan juga Senjutsu, ia terus mencari pembantai keluarganya untuk membalaskan dendam. Adakah seseorang yang dapat menghilangkan dendam yang berkobar dihatinya itu? Warn: **Powerful Naruto n Devils Naruto Without Reincarnation**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Prologue: The Past of Event and Now**

**.**

**[A Hundred Years Ago]**

Beberapa ratus tahun atau lebih tepatnya 214 tahun yang lalu terjadi sebuah peristiwa yang sangat bersejarah. Kita biasa menyebut peristiwa bersejarah itu dengan kata 'perang'. Sebuah kata yang biasa kita gunakan untuk menggambarkan keinginan suatu kelompok atau golongan dalam mendominasi suatu hal untuk diperebutkan.

Mungkin kalian akan berfikir, bila di dunia ini hanya manusia saja yang selalu melakukan peperangan dengan berbagai teknologi tempur yang modern maupun taktik superior. Namun, tahukah kalian, bila bukan hanya manusia saja yang juga melakukan perang dan merekapun ternyata ada didunia ini?

Ya, faktanya didunia ini bukan hanya manusia saja yang tinggal dan hidup di bumi, namun ada beberapa ras atau golongan lain, mereka adalah iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dewa dan gologan lainnya. Seperti halnya manusia, ras dan golongan itu juga hidup di bumi, namun mereka mempunyai dunia atau dimensi yang berbeda dengan dunia tempat tinggal manusia.

Yang pertama, ras iblis atau devil. Yaitu sebuah ras yang tinggal dan mempunyai kekuasaan di dunia bawah atau neraka. Tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia, iblis juga memiliki beberapa klan didalamnya, dan dunia bawah menyebut klan iblis itu dengan sebutan 'Pilar Iblis'.

Pilar Iblis merupakan kumpulan keluarga iblis yang memiliki darah murni dan juga sebagai pemilik kekuatan terbesar diantara bangsa iblis. Pilar Iblis sendiri memiliki jumlah 72 buah Pilar yang menjadi satu kesatuan dengan Maou atau Raja Iblis sebagai pemimpinnya. 72 Pilar itu juga dapat dikatakan sebagai pondasi utama bangsa iblis karna hanya berisikan para iblis pemilik darah murni.

Seperti halnya manusia, bangsa iblis sendiri juga memiliki musuh abadi mereka. Namun, musuh bebuyutan mereka bukanlah berasal dari sesama ras iblis, akan tetapi mereka adalah bagian dari golongan atau fraksi lain. Kita bisa menyebut musuh bebuyutan iblis dengan sebutan fraksi Malaikat yang dipimpin oleh Tuhan dalam Injil dan fraksi lainnya adalah fraksi dari Malaikat jatuh dengan pemimpin seorang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

Diantara beberapa fraksi yang ada didunia, hanya tiga fraksi itulah yang paling sering berseteru dan melakukan peperangan, hingga puncaknya terjadi 214 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah perang besar yang sangat berdampak bagi ketiga fraksi itu sendiri. Fraksi Iblis banyak kehilangan iblis murni, para Malaikat Jatuh telah kehilangan hingga hampir ¾ pasukannya, sedangkan di pihak Malaikat sendiri juga kehilangan banyak pasukannya, bahkan Tuhan mereka pun juga terbunuh di peperangan itu.

Hanya sedikit yang mengetahui fakta terbunuhnya Tuhan dalam injil ketika great war itu terjadi. Namun, beberapa orang percaya bahwa salah satu orang dari klan iblis murni lah yang telah berhasil membunuh Tuhan. Klan iblis itu tak lain adalah... Klan Namikaze.

Sebuah Klan yang memiliki dua julukan sekaligus yaitu 'Absolute Gravity" karna kemampuannya dalam mengendalikan dan memanipulasi gravitasi. Dan juga 'Yellow Flash' karna kelebihannya dalam berteleportasi atau berpindah tempat dalam sekejap dengan hanya menyisakan kilatan berwarna kuning. Bahkan menurut kabar yang beredar di dunia bawah, seorang dari klan Namikaze dapat membantai 100 pasukan Malaikat dalam kurun waktu 1 menit dengan sangat mudah berkat kecepatannya yang luar biasa itu.

Klan Namikaze adalah salah satu atau bisa kalian sebut klan terkuat diantara 72 Pilar lainnya diatas klan Sitri, Astaroth, Phenex, Gremory maupun klan Bael yang terkenal dengan power of destructionnya. Tidak hanya terkenal kuat, namun klan itu terkenal juga dengan kejeniusannya yang hampir setara dengan Sitri. Ditambah lagi dengan paras mereka yang diatas rata-rata yang akan membuat siapapun akan jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Namun, setelah perang besar itu terjadi, hanya tersisa seorang Namikaze saja yang berhasil selamat, dia adalah Namikaze Minato. Ia berhasil selamat berkat bantuan kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang ratu dari klan youkai rubah ekor sembilan atau kitsune yang pada saat itu membantunya menghadapi pasukan Malaikat yang terfokus dalam menghabisi seluruh klan Namikaze karna telah membunuh tuhan mereka.

Setelah perang pembawa kehancuran itu selesai, atau setidaknya sedikit mereda. Namikaze Minato sebagai pewaris terakhir dan penerus klan Namikaze memutuskan untuk menikahi Uzumaki Kushina, yaitu kekasih sekaligus wanita yang dulu telah menolongnya.

Sama halnya dengan Minato, Kushina sendiri juga merupakan wanita terkuat diantara klan Youkai lainnya. Berkat kekuatan fisik dan energi ki yang sangat besar dan terutama keahliannya dalam menggunakan senjutsu, membuatnya mendapat julukan 'Queen of Senjusu'.

Tak hanya terkenal kuat, Kushina juga memiliki paras yang sangat rupawan dengan rambut merah panjangnya, Namun, dibalik itu semua, Kushina juga terkenal dengan sifat sadis dan tsunderenya, sehingga tak ada seorangpun lelaki yang berani mendekatinya karna selalu berahir dengan babak belur. Namun itulah letak keanehannya, bagaimana sejarahnya hingga si Namikaze bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Kushina? Mungkin kalian bisa menanyakannya langsung pada mereka nanti.

Oke, kita kembali lagi membahas dampak setelah perang itu. Beberapa tahun kemudian, pihak iblis yang terpukul akibat kehilangan banyaka pilar-pilar meraka dan juga ditambah dengan kematian keempat maou dalam perang itu, terjadilah kekosongan pemimpin di pihak Iblis.

Para generasi penerus dari maou lama bersikeras untuk mengisi kekosongan itu, namun para generasi baru menolak keinginan mereka. Mereka menolak kepemimpinan generasi maou lama bukan tanpa alasan. Alasan utama mereka yaitu, mereka tak ingin kembali dipimpin oleh maou yang gila bertarung dan berperang seperti maou sebelumnya. Mereka tak ingin kembali mengalami pahitnya perang dan kehilangan iblis murni di pihak mereka.

Tanpa bisa dihindari, perang kembali berkobar di dunia bawah. Perang saudara antara penerus maou lama dengan pasukan pemberontak yang terdiri dari anggora keluarga pilar yang selamat dari perang sebelumnya.

Setelah berperang cukup lama, Namikaze Minato bersama pasukan pemberontak yang ia pimpin berhasil mengalahkan pasukan maou lama. Sebagian dari pasukan maou lama yang kalah memilih untuk menyerah, dan sebagian lagi memilih melarikan diri.

Setelah memenangkan pertarungan itu, Minato Namikaze ditunjuk oleh dewan iblis sebagai pimpinan utama maou berkat dedikasi dan perjuangannya selama ini. Akan tetapi, ia menolak halus keputusan dewan untuk menjadi pemimpin dan memilih keluar dari pemerintahan iblis. Banyak yang mempertanyakan keputusan yang ia buat, namun ia hanya menjawab

.

"**Maaf, bukannya aku tak ingin menjadi pemimpin kalian. Tapi, saat ini aku hanya mengiginkan kehidupan yang tenang bersama keluargaku kecilku. Aku tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini selain mereka berdua dan aku tak ingin kembali merasa kehilangan seperti dulu. Tolonglah kalian hargai keputusanku ini"**

.

Para dewan iblis tak mampu berkata apapun setelah mendengar penuturan dari Minato. Mereka tak mungkin memaksanya karena mereka tahu rasa sakit apa yang telah dialami Minato sebelumnya. Dan sebagai tanda terima kasih mereka atas bantuan Minato selama ini, ahirnya mereka berusaha menghargai keputusan yang Minato ambil.

Sebelum Minato memulai hidup tenang bersama keluarga kecilnya, ia menyarankan dewan iblis untuk menunjuk empat orang untuk mengisi kepemimpinan yang baru. Mereka berempat adalah Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Sirzech Gremory, dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas.

Meskipun mereka berempat merupakan iblis muda, namun Minato percaya bahwa mereka sanggup untuk memimpin dunia bawah. Minato menunjuk mereka berempat karena memiliki beberapa alasan kuat, karena pada dasarnya ia selalu mengawasi mereka yang selama ini telah ia anggap adik sekaligus juniornya dalam berperang. Kekuatan, kecerdasan dan kemampuan mereka berempat dalam memimpin dunia bawah menurut Minato cukup potensial bila dibandingkan iblis murni lain. Setelah mendapat penjelasan yang cukup panjang, ahirnya dewan menerima saran yang diberikan Minato.

Tak lama kemudian, Maou didunia bawah kembali dibentuk dengan pemimpin yang sebelumnya disarankan oleh Minato. Sirzech menjadi Lucifer, Ajuka menjadi Beelzebub, Falbium menjadi Asmodeus, dan Seraffal menjadi Leviathan. Mereka berempatlah yang kini menjadi bagian dari yondai maou baru dengan tanggung jawab besar sebagai pelindung dunia bawah.

* * *

><p>¤¤ <strong>Naruto DxD: Revenge The Last Namikaze <strong>¤¤

* * *

><p><strong>[Yondai Maou Meeting Rooms]<strong>

Di dalam sebuah ruangan besar dengan simbol-simbol dan ornamen unik berwarna emas yang menghiasi ruangan itu, terlihat empat orang tengah melakukan sebuah pertamuan. Keempat kursi tempat mereka duduk yang melingkari meja besar dan berbentuk layaknya singgasana raja dapat mengindikasikan bahwa mereka bukanlah orang biasa.

Aura yang terpancar dari mereka berempat pun juga terasa sangat kuat meskipun itu hanya sebagian kecil dari aura mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka berempat adalah iblis bergelar bangsawan dan sekaligus yondai maou saat ini.

"Terima kasih karna kalian telah datang di pertemuan ini" ucap seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut merah pekat memandang ketiga Maou lain yang telah hadir di ruang pertemuan itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengadakan pertemuan yang mendadak seperti ini Maou Lucifer-dono" tanya seorang lelaki bergaya rambut cepak dengan kaca mata berframe hitam yang menghiasi matanya itu mencoba menanyakan maksud dari pertemuan yang secara mendadak dilakukan oleh Sirzech.

Cukup aneh memang, pertemuan itu dilakukan dengan sangat mendadak dan sangat tertutup dengan hanya dihadiri keempat maou saja. Terlebih lagi, Sirzech sendiri yang memanggil mereka menggunakan sihir komunikasi khusus para maou tanpa menggunakan surat resmi seperti pertemuan biasanya.

Dan yang membuat mereka lebih bertanya-tanya lagi adalah, dari awal mereka bertemu Sirzech, ekspresi maou dengan gelar Lucifer itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ia yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan kalem, kini terlihat seperti menahan marah dan sedih secara bersamaan, bahkan mereka dapat melihat aura hitam yang menguar disekitarnya. 'Apa gerangan yang membuatnya sampai seperti itu?' pikir ketiga maou lainnya.

"Minato Onii-sama dan keluarganya telah dibunuh" ucap Sirzech seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

Deg. Bagai tersambar petir di kolor bolong, ketiga moau lainnya langsung menatap Sirzech dengan tatapan tak percaya bahkan dengan mulut terbuka. Benar-benar kabar yang sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka, bahkan ekspresi kebangsawanan mereka yang biasanya terlihat tenang dapat berubah menjadi syok hanya dengan mendengar satu kalimat yang masuk melalui indra pendengarannya.

Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina, pasangan terkuat yang ada di dunia bawah telah dibunuh? Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, kedua orang yang selama ini dekat dengan mereka bahkan telah dianggap kakak sendiri kini telah tiada.

"B-bisakah kau ulangi apa yang barusan kau katakan Sirzech" ucap satu-satunya maou wanita yang ada diruangan itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Serafall Sitri. Bahkan ia yang biasanya memanggil Sirzech dengan sebutan Lucifer-dono saat rapat pun sampai meninggalkan nama itu dan memanggil nama Sirzech secara langsung.

"Ya, Minato Onii-sama telah terbunuh" ucap Sirzech mengulagi kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Sirzech barusan, suasana di ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Namun, bisa dirasakan bahwa amtosfir disekitar keempat orang itu menjadi berat dan gelap beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka yang ada diruangan itu kini sedang masuk dalam dunianya masing-masing setelah mendengar kabar itu.

Maou Asmodeus atau nama aslinya Falbium Glasya-Labolas yang biasanya terlihat malas-malasan itu kini mengangkat kepalanya setelah cukup lama merenung dan menunduk. Kemudian ia memandang Sirzech yang kini tengah menyangga kening dengan kedua tangan yang ia dikatupkan.

"Sirzech" panggil Falbium untuk menyadarkan lelaki dengan surai merah itu.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan detilnya kepada kami" ucap Falbium Asmodeus yang juga menyadarkan kedua maou lainnya dari dunia mereka sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan apa yang aku ketahui"

* * *

><p>¤¤ <strong>Naruto DxD: Revenge The Last Namikaze <strong>¤¤

* * *

><p><strong>[180 Years Leter]<strong>

Hamparan padang rumput hijau dan jernihnya danau, siapa yang dapat menghindari keindahan dan pesona alam seperti itu? Ditambah lagi dengan semilir angin sejuk yang berhembus tanpa sedikitpun polusi didalamnya, tentunya situasi seperti itu dapat menyegarkan pikiran dari semua beban yang ada bukan?

Namun, sepertinya itu semua tidaklah cukup berpengaruh bagi pemuda yang kini tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar dekat danau itu. Helaian rambut pirang emasnya yang sedikit memanjang dan membingkai wajahnya, juga poni rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi dahinya bergerak-gerak pelan seirama dengan hembusan angin.

Mungkin tanpa kujelaskan pun kalian dapat menebak siapakah sosok pemuda itu. Ya, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari pasangan Absolute Gravity dan Queen of Senjutsu dan juga sebagai Namikaze terakhir yang kini telah berumur 180 tahun atau sekitar 18 tahun bagi iblis.

Melihat mata pemuda itu yang terpejam, kita pasti berpikir bila pemuda itu sedang menikmati hembusan angin. Namun, kenyataan dari apa yang kita lihat tidaklah sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia sedang berpikir, lebih tepanya memikirkan tentang ayah dan ibunya.

Terdengar menggelikan mungkin, pemuda yang berumur 18 tahun terus memikirkan ayah dan ibunya seperti anak kecil. Namun, bagi seorang yang belum pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya? Kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri.

Rindu? Ya.. siapa yang tak merindukan orang tuanya, apalagi setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Tapi, apa yang kalian rasakan bila mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang tua kalian telah meninggal? Terlebih orang tua kalian meninggal karna dibunuh?

Sakit? Marah? Atau mungkin... Hancur? Ya, mungkin seperti itulah rasanya. Akan tetapi, bila tiga rasa itu terakumulasi menjadi satu, maka yang muncul adalah 'Balas Dendam'. Sebuah keinginan yang sangat keras untuk membunuh orang yang telah membantai keluarganya. Itulah yang selama ini mengisi hati pemuda itu.

Pernah ia berusaha menghilangkan semua keinginannya untuk membalas dendam, namun bukanya berkurang atau menghilang, keinginannya untuk membalas dendam dari ke hari semakin besar hingga ahirnya ia menyerah dan tenggelam dalam dendamnya sendiri.

Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan terdengar mendekati arah pemuda itu. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan menampilkan sepasang bola mata indah berwarna biru layaknya warna langit. Namun bila dilihat lebih dalam, tak ada cahaya didalamnya.

"Naruto-sama, saya mendapat informasi tentang mereka" ucap lelaki yang berumur sekitar 40 tahunan dengan luka melintang di hidungnya.

"Dimana, Iruka?" tanya Naruto pada sosok yang ia panggil Iruka itu.

"Menurut informan kita, beberapa hari ini ia terlihat beberapa kali muncul di pinggiran Tokyo Tuan" Ucap Iruka memperjelas informasi yang ia dapat.

"Hn" Balas Naruto singkat dan mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali, namun sebelum matanya kembali terpejam, Iruka kembali berbicara.

"Naruto" ucap Iruka tanpa menggunakan embel-embel -sama seperti saat ia menjadi butler. Kali ini ia berbicara layaknya ayah atau mungkin juga bisa disebut ayah angkat kepada anaknya.

"Tak bisakah kau menghilangkan keinginanmu membalas dendam?" ucap Iruka pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak, aku tak akan berhenti sebelum 'membunuhnya' dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap Naruto menekankan kata 'membunuhnya' untuk mengungkapkan seberapa bencinya dia. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia langsung berjalan pergi kearah mension besar milik keluarganya dan meninggalkan Iruka sendiri.

'Ini semua salahku. Mungkin tak seharusnya aku mengatakan semuanya padamu Naruto. Maafkan aku Minato-sama, Kushina-sama karna telah membuat Naruto-sama seperti ini' batin Iruka memandang kepergian Naruto.

* * *

><p>¤¤<strong> Naruto DxD: Revenge The Last Namikaze <strong>¤¤

* * *

><p><strong>[A Place of Tokyo City, 01:34 AM]<strong>

Ditengah dingin dan gelapnya malam di pinggiran kota Tokyo, seorang gadis tengah berjalan terseok-seok di dekat sebuah bangunan tua. Sesekali ia mencoba bersandar pada tembok bangunan karna merasa tak kuat lagi untuk berjalan. Penyebabnya tak lain karena hampir seluruh tubuhnya terdapat luka-luka yang bisa dibilang sangat parah.

Gadis dengan surai hitam panjang itu tak pernah melepas genggaman tangan dari pundaknya sendiri. Ia tak ingin mati karna kehabisan darah bila tidak menutup lubang yang ada dipundaknya itu. Helaian bulu-bilu hitamnya juga banyak yang rontok, bahkan sayap kirinya pun juga patah dan tak mampu menopang bulu hitamnya lagi. Pakaian yang ia gunakan pun juga robek sana sini dan membuat sebagian tubuh indahnya terekspos dengan jelas.

Jika dilihat dari fisiknya, sangat jelas bila gadis itu bukanlah manusia. Kalian bisa menyebut gadis itu dengan Da-Tenshi atau Malikat Jatuh karena adanya sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dipunggungnya sebagai ciri-cirinya.

Bila kalian bertanya apa penyebab gadis itu mendapat luka-luka parah disekujur tubuhnya, itu semua terjadi karena pertarungannya melawan sekumpulan iblis dan juga seorang pengguna [Longinus] Kaisar Naga merah, Sekiryutei beberapa waktu lalu. Beruntung dia dapat melarikan diri meskipun menderita luka yang cukup parah. namun itu masih lebih beruntung ketimbang teman-teman malaikat jatuhnya yang semuanya terbunuh di pertarungan itu.

.

.

Di sebuah gang yang gelap, terlihat sesosok lelaki tengah berdiri tengah di kegelapan. Pakaian serba hitam yang ia gunakan tampak serasi dengan sepasang sayap dengan bulu hitam dipunggunya.

Saat ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah membayangkan bila sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan hadiah dari tuannya karna memberikan sesuatu yang menarik. Dengan seringaian yang tersungging dibirnya, apa yang ia tunggu ahirnya datang juga. Sesosok gadis muncul dari ujung gang dan berjalan mendekat dengan terseok-seok..

"Apa kau membawakanku apa yang sebelumnya aku minta, Raynare?" ucap lelaki itu pada sosok gadis yang baru saja datang tanpa mempedulikan atau membantunya meskipun telah melihat keadaan gadis itu yang terluka parah

"Ma-maaf, Aku gagal membawakan Twilight Healing kepada anda Yogi-sama. Kami dihadang oleh keluarga Gremory dan Sekiryutei" ucap gadis itu.

"Cih! Seharusnya aku mengambilnya sendiri. Sesuai perjanjian, jika kau gagal, maka aku tak akan memberitahukan keberadaan adikmu. Dan sebagai hukuman karna membuatku lama mengunggu... aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Yogi yang langsung melesat dan menendang Reynalle sangat keras.

Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya telah terluka, kini semakin bertambah parah karena tendangan Yogi. Mulutnya terasa amis dan asin setelah memuntahkan darah karena luka dalam yang ia alami. Pandangannya pun semakin mengabur dan semakin sulit mempertahankan kesadarannya sendiri.

"Hahaha... sayang sekali gadis cantik sepertimu harus mati ditanganku" Tawa Yogi seperti orang gila yang kini telah membawa sepasang tombak cahaya dan siap untuk dilemparkan ke arah Raynare

'Sepertinya hanya sampai disini ahir hidupku' batin Raynare pasrah saat melihat Yogi mulai melemparkan kedua tombak cahayanya.

***Jleb***

Tombak cahaya itu kini telah tertancap, namun bukan pada tubuh Raynare. Tombak cahaya itu hanya menancap di atas tanah yang jaraknya beberapa langkah saja dari tempat Yogi melemparkannya.

Bukan karna Yogi yang terlalu lemah dalam melemparkan tombak cahaya itu, namun seakan ada kekuatan lain yang membuat tombak cahaya gagal mengenai sasarannya. Seakan-akan tombak itu... tertarik gravitasi yang sangat kuat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Yogi yang kebingungan melihat tombaknya yang menancap empat meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya merasa gemetaran karna merasakan aura yang terpancar sangat kuat, lalu dengan hati-hati ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

Dapat terlihat jelas di mata Yogi, seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning keemasan kini sedang terbang tak berapa jauh dari hadapannya. Namun saat visualnya menatap apa yang dibelakang pemuda itu, ia dapat jelas melihat adanya sayap kelelawar yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah iblis.

Bukan karna memiliki sayap kelelawar yang membuat Yogi kaget, tetapi warna sayap pemuda itu bukan berwarna hitam seperti layaknya sayap iblis, sayap pemuda itu malah berwarna kuning keemasan dengan sedikit warna orange di pinggirnya. Ditambah lagi, jumlah sayap pemuda itu bukan hanya sepasang, tetapi enam pasang yang bahkan tidak dimiliki oleh seorang maou sekalipun.

Merasakan aura dan juga keanehan-keanehan dari musuhnya, Yogi dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa musuhnya itu sangat-sangat kuat dan juga berbahaya. Bahkan aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu masih jauh lebih kuat bila dibandingkan aura gubernur malaikat jatuh yang pernah ia temui. Tak mau mengambil resiko, ia memilih untuk melarikan diri.

"**Inryokusei"**

Ucap pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Seketika Yogi yang baru saja melesat terbang langsung jatuh menghantam tanah hingga retak karna secara mendadak gaya gravitasi yang menarik tubuhnya bertambah ratusan kali liapat.

'A-apa apaan ini. Kenapa tubuhku sangat sulit untuk digerakan' pikir Yogi yang merasakan tubuhnya berubah menjadi sangat berat. Bahkan untuk bergeser dari tempatnyapun sulit.

Belum hilang rasa bingung karna keadaan tubuhnya yang tak bisa bergerak, munculah kilatan warna emas dihadapannya dan sebuah tangan yang kini mencengkram lehernya.

"Cepat katakan dimana pemimpinmu, sampah!" ucap Naruto memandang tajam kearah Yogi yang ia cekik.

"A-aku tak tau apa m-maksudmu" ucap Yogi ketakutan

"Kau salah satu anggota 'Seven Heads of Hydra' 'kan?!" ucap Naruto yang kini langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Yogi yang terdapat tato dengan simbol tujuh kepala naga.

"Cepat katakan! Atau aku akan menghancurkanmu bajingan!" teriak Naruto dengan energi yang meluap-luap. Bahkan warna matanya yang sebelumnya berwarna biru, kini berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pupil vertikal.

Yogi yang terdesak ahirnya mencoba berbicara, namun pita suaranya sama sekali tak mengeluakan suara sedikitpun saat ia mencoba mengatakan tentang organisasi yang ia ikuti. Mulutnya sama sekali tak mampu menyampaikan lisan dan hanya seperti orang bisu yang membuka dan mengatupkan mulutnya saja. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Yogi pun ahirnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Silent Voice Seal" pikir Naruto saat melihat ada tanda aneh di bawah lidah Yogi.

Silent Voice Seal adalah semacam segel sihir yang akan menyegel lidah seseorang agar tidak membocorkan sebuah informasi kepada orang lain. Segel itu akan bereaksi bila kata yang akan diucapkan mengandung kata yang dilarang saat perjanjian segel itu ditanamkan.

"Cih! Ini benar-benar memuakan!" umpat Naruto karna jalan untuk menemukan pembunuh keluarganya kembali buntu.

"To-tolong lepaskan aku" ucap Yogi ketakutan.

"Oke,.. aku akan melepaskanmu... Tapi setelah kau menjadi abu!" ucap Naruto yang dengan cepat menciptakan pusaran bola berwarna biru kehitaman.

"**Yokai Rasengan"**

***DHUAR!***

Tubuh Yogi hancur bagaikan debu setelah terhantam bola berenergi padat dari telapak tangan Naruto. Gang dan juga bangunan tua disekitarnya pun hancur akibat efek dari ledakan energi itu.

'Cih! Sepertinya aku akan kembali pulang dengan tangan kosong' pikir Naruto sembari membersihkan debu yang mengotori bajunya.

Saat ingin melangkah pergi dari tempat ia menghabisi Yogi, ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke samping kirinya. Di sana ia melihat gadis berambut hitam yang tengah pingsan di antara puing-puing bangunan.

Setelah beberapa detik ia mengamati gadis itu, tanpa ia sadari, sedikit demi sedikit rasa simpati mulai mucul saat melihat keadaanya yang memprihatinkan.

"Ck. Merepotkan" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dengan portal sihir klan Namikaze.

.

**-CUT-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo, Minna... ketemu lagi sama saya fajar jabrik. Ini adalah fic kedua saya dan merupakan first xover antara Naruto n High School DxD. Sebernernya udah lama banget pengen mengeluarkan nih imagine dari pikiran saya, tapi susah banget nyong... hingga ahirnya belenggu imajinasi saya terbuka setelah saya mbaca fic yang judulnya Fire & Ash by SoulReaperCrewe + Naruto Phenex: Love, Battle And Betrayal karya Yamigakure no Ryukage. Thanks a lot for you are.**

**Lanjut tidaknya fic ini terserah readers,... kalau menurut kalian bagus, saya akan mencoba buat nglanjutin nih fic, kalau jelek? Tetep lanjut juga... wkwkwkwwk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto DxD: Revenge The Last Namikaze**

**By fajar jabrik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & ****High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Pairing: Naruto x Raynare**

**Rated: Maybe M**

**Genre: Adventure n Romance**

**Warning: Miss****Typo, Gaje, Abal, AU, OOC, Smart, Strong n Powerful Naruto, Devils Naruto Without Reincarnation**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>

Keluarganya yang dibunuh, membuatnya menjadi pewaris kekuatan Namikaze terakhir. Dengan kekuatan Absolut Gravity, Golden Flash dan juga Senjutsu, ia terus mencari pembantai keluarganya untuk membalaskan dendam. Adakah seseorang yang dapat menghilangkan dendam yang berkobar dihatinya itu? Warn: **Smart, Strong n Powerful Naruto, Devils Naruto Without Reincarnation.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Semua yang kumiliki tak ada artinya sama sekali. Semuanya telah hilang, lenyap tanpa menyisakan apapun. Yang tersisa dariku hanyalah hasrat untuk membalas apa yang pernah mereka lakukan pada keluargaku'

'Aku tak peduli apakah seluruh hidupku hanya akan ku habiskan untuk itu semua. Tapi yang jelas.. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti sebelum mendapatkan mereka. Dan akupun bersumpah, akan terus mengejar mereka kemanapun mereka pergi bahkan hingga sisa nafasku yang terakhir.

'Tapi, dari hatiku yang terdalam... aku masih mengharap adanya sititik cahaya yang akan melepaskan belenggu hitam dihatiku. Karena semua orang bilang, dendam tak akan mengembalikan apa yang hilang dariku. Dan aku pun juga berharap... nantinya akan ada yang membawakan keajaiban itu padaku'

.

**Chapter 2**

**Someone Will Be Chance You**

.

**[Namikaze Mansion, 02:14 AM]**

Detik demi detik cairan berwarna merah pekat terus mengalir melawati lengan kekar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang. Dan, tetes demi tetes cairan itu pun jatuh membasahi lantai seirama dengan detak jantung yang terus melemah.

Darah, sebuah cairan merah pekat yang menjadi penopang mahluk untuk bertahan hidup. Tak hanya manusia, iblis dan malaikat pun juga sangat membutuhkan sesuatu yang kita sebut dengan kata 'darah'. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi bila eksistensi mutlak itu terus berkurang setiap detiknya? Jawabnya sangat simple, yaitu ' Sekarat dan ahirnya Mati'.

Jika kalian berpikir bila darah yang menetes itu milik si pemuda bersurai pirang, maka jawabnya salah. Darah itu bukanlah miliknya, tetapi darah itu berasal dari seorang gadis yang telah ia temukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Banyaknya luka, terutama pada bagian pundak membuat darah dari gadis bernama Rainare membasahi sebagian kemeja yang Naruto kenakan. Sesaat Naruto melirik gadis yang kini dalam gendongannya itu. Wajah ayu gadis itu kini terlihat sangat pucat dengan beberapa noda darah yang mengering desekitar hidung dan juga bibirnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar karna merasakan suhu gadis itu semakin dingin. Dengan lembut ia membaringkan tubuh lemah itu diatas tempat tidur berukuran besar agar membuat si gadis merasa nyaman.

Dari balik pintu, dua orang berbeda gender masuk kedalam kamar itu. Yang bergender laki-laki atau biasa dipanggil Iruka berhenti dan berdiri di samping Naruto. Sedangkan seorang lagi yang bergender perempuan segera mendekat kearah Raynare dan memeriksa kondisinya.

Prihatin? Atau mungkin khawatir? Itulah yang kini dirasakan Naruto saat menatap gadis yang tengah diperiksa dokter pribadinya. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, karena pasalnya baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

Dalam hati dan pikirannya yang biasanya hanya terisi dengan keinginan balas dendam yang sangat besar tanpa bisa ia bendung, kini terasa dijejali lagi dengan perasaan lain saat pertama kali bertemu gadis itu. Perasaan yang sangat aneh dan membingungkan menurutnya.

Disamping Naruto, diam-diam Iruka melirik dan mengamati ekspresi tuannya itu. 'Aneh?' itulah yang ada di benak Iruka saat mendapati raut wajah khawatir yang samar-samar terpancar dari wajah tuan pirangnya itu saat melihat keadaan gadis yang sedang diperiksa dokter.

Lima belas menit, atau yah... mungkin beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Iruka yang sedang berada di ruang tengah tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan oleh tuan mudanya yang baru saja datang melalui portal sihir dan berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

Saat ia datang, ia mendapati tuannya tengah membopong seorang gadis asing yang berlum pernah ia temui. Ditambah lagi, gadis itu dalam kondisi luka parah dengan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Dan yang membuat ia kaget adalah, gadis yang dibawa tuannya itu adalah malaikat jatuh, yang sejatinya adalah musuh dari iblis. Iruka tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di kepala Naruto saat itu. Namun disisi lain, melihat tuannya yang sedikit mengeluarkan emosinya yang telah lama hilang, membuat Iruka berharap bila tuannya akan kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Sizune?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat dokter pribadinya telah telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Raynare.

Dokter berumur tiga puluh tahunan dan yang biasa ia panggil Sizune itu hanya bisa menampilkan raut wajah menyesal dan menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Itulah ekspresi yang biasa ditunjukan seorang dokter saat tidak mampu menolong seorang pasien yang ia tangani.

Segala usaha dan upaya telah Sizune lakukan untuk menangani gadis itu, namun kemampuan medis dan sihir penyembuh yang ia kuasai tidaklah cukup membantu. Bukan karna Sizune kurang profesional atau kurang jam terbang. Tapi keadaan gadis itulah yang menjadi masalah utama.

Luka yang sangat parah di beberapa bagian vital dan juga suplai darahnya yang sangat menipis, ditambah lagi dengan perawatan yang sangat terlambat, membuat Sizune atau dokter manapun tak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menangani kondisi seperti itu. Yang bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu saat ini hanyalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Maaf Naruto-sama, saat ini ia dalam keadaan sekarat. Saya tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menolongnya" ucap Sizune menjelaskan keadaan Raynare.

.

* * *

><p>¤¤ <strong>Naruto DxD: Revenge The Last Namikaze <strong>¤¤

* * *

><p>.<p>

**[Gate of Kuoh Academi, 03:56 PM]**

SMU Kuoh, siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah ini. Sebuah sekolah swasta yang mayoritasnya dihuni oleh anak perempuan dan hanya sekitar 23% penghuninya murid laki-laki. Bahkan, hampir segala aktifitas sekolah ini pun diurus oleh murid perempuan, termasuk kepengurusan OSIS.

Tak hanya terkenal di kalangan manusia saja, SMU Kuoh juga terkenal di kalangan bangsa iblis. Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah, karena di SMU itu terdapat dua orang iblis yang memiliki gelar kebangsawanan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias Gremory dan Souna Sitri. Adik perempuan dari Sirzech Lucifer dan juga Serafall Leviathan yang menjabat sebagai maou dunia bawah.

Bukan cuma itu saja, di sekolah itu juga terdapat seorang iblis tereinkarnasi yang memiliki [Longinus] Boosted Gear-Sekiryutei, Hyodo Issei. Seorang siswa mesum dengan keinginan luar biasa untuk menjadi iblis bangsawan dan menciptakan haremnya sendiri. Dan juga beberapa budak iblis pemilik sacred gear langka sekaligus pemegang pedang suci durandal.

.

Dari arah gerbang sekolah, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan berjalan keluar area sekolah dengan pandangan sedikit melamun. Didalam pikirannya ia masih teringat jelas pertarungannya dengan Kokabiel beberapa waktu lalu. Namun, yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya yaitu, pertemuannya pertamanya dengan sang rival abadi, Hakuuryuko. Kaisar Naga Putih yang eksistensinya setara dengan Sekiryutei yang ada pada tubuhnya.

Sangat kuat, itulah yang dapat dikatakan permuda bernama Issei saat melihat kemampuan rivalnya. Bahkan rivalnya itu juga dapat menggunakan Balance Breaker sempurna dan menghabisi Kokabiel dengan sangat mudah. Padahal ia dan teman-temannya sangat kuwalahan menghadapi Kokabiel meskipun dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Hei, sekolahan ini bagus ya...?" ucap pemuda dengan warna rambut perak yang berdiri tak jauh disamping Issie.

"Ah.. Ya begitulah..." balas Issei sekenanya sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Ia baru sadar dari lamunannya dan ternyata disampingnya telah berdiri orang asing yang menatap bangunan sekolahannya. Dalam hati Issie bertanya-tanya tentang siapakah pemuda bishonen itu, tapi sepertinya ia merasa pernah bertemu sebelumnya entah dimana itu. Namun, saat pemuda asing itu kembali membuka suara, sesuatu yang tidak Isse bayangkan sebelumnya masuk melalui indra pendengarannya.

"Aku Vali. Sang Hakuuryukou-Vanishing Dragon."

'A-apa aku tidak salah dengar' pikir Issei yang menatap kaget pemuda disebelahnya itu.

"Ah iya, ini pertama kalinya kita bertatap muka secara langsung ya, Welsh Dragon-Sekiryutei, Hyodo Issei." Ucap pemuda berambut perak yang ternyata adalah Vali.

Issei tak mampu bergerak dan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia terlalu syok dan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Tangan kirinya pun serasa terbakar karna Ddraig yang ada ditubuhnya merespon kuat karna bertemu dengan rival abadinya.

Jantung Issei pun berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan tak terkendali. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini yaitu 'Pertarungan Rival' ditempat ia berdiri saat ini. Ia belum siap dan cukup kuat menghadapi lawan setangguh Vali. Di pikirannya juga terbesit sang Buchou dan teman-temannya yang lain pastinya juga akan ikut terluka

Melihat ekspresi bingung dan ketakutan dari rivalnya, Vali si Vanishing Dragon hanya bisa memberikan senyuman yang aneh dan berjalan mendekat kearah Issie. Namun, kurang dari satu langkah, dua bilah pedang sudah terlebih dahulu terayun kearah leher Vali dengan sangat cepat.

"Hm, pemegang Pedang Suci Iblis dan Pedang Iblis Durandal ternyata" ucap Vali yang berhasil mengelak dari ayunan pedang Kiba dan Zenovia.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan pertarungan rival dengan Issei disini"

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menyentuh Issei"

Ucap Kiba dan Zenovia yang kini memasang kuda-kuda untuk mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Karena bagaimanapun juga, musuhnya kali ini sangatlah kuat.

"Hentikan lelucon yang kalian lakukan. Aku tau kalau kalian sedang gemetar dan ketakutan 'kan?" ucap Vali sedikit tersenyum mengejek. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau saat ini Kiba dan Zenovia sedang gemetaran, begitupula dengan Issei. Bagaimana mereka tidak gemetaran, dihadapan mereka kini telah berdiri orang yang dapat mengalahkan Kokabiel dengan sangat mudah dan levelnya pun sangat jauh diatas mereka.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk menyapa rivalku saja. Terlalu membosankan bila aku menghadapi rivalku yang masih sangat lemah seperti ini"

"Menurutmu, sudah seberapa kuat kau Hoyodo Issei?" tanya Vali secara mendadak dan membuat Issei sendiri bingung. Sebagai iblis yang tergolong baru dan kurang berpengalaman, jelas saja ia tidak dapat menentukan level kekuatannya sendiri. Ia pun juga belum banyak bertarung melawan musuh-musuh lain yang kuat sebagai pembandingnya.

"Heh,.. sepertinya kau terlalu bodoh dan tak mengetahui batasan kekuatanmu sendiri. Hm.. Jika dihitung dari Balance Breakermu yang belum sempurna, mungkin peringkatmu bernomor 4 digit, diantara 1000-1500. Tapi bila ditambah sifat mesum, ecci, bodoh, tak tau malu, tak bermoral dan hentaimu itu, mungkin masih bisa lebih rendah lagi?" ucap Vali yang masih menimbang-nimbang kekuatan Issei dan membuat Issei merasa dongkol dengan perkataan Vali, meskipun itu semua tidak ada yang salah.

"Rankingmu itu sangat masih jauh bila dibandingkan orang-orang kuat yang ada didunia ini. Bahkan, mungkin saja si Satan Merah, Sirzech Lucifer belum masuk dalam kategori 10 besar"

Mendengar salah satu maou yang juga menjadi kakak sang buchou, Sirzech Gremory yang ternyata tidak masuk peringkat 10 besar membuat Issei tak mampu membayangkan seberapa kuat orang yang menempati rank pertama.

"Namun, posisi pertama sudah ditentukan - Eksistensi tiada batas"

"Ah.. tapi bila dibandingkan dengan eksistensi tak terbatas itu, aku lebih tertarik untuk bertarung dan mengalahkan 'dia' " ucap Vali yang semakin membuat Issei bingung saat mendengar kata 'dia'. Otak mesum dan jongkok Issei membuatnya tak mampu memahamai maksud Vali.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengahiri pertemuan singkat kita kali ini Hyodo. Aku tak ingin membuat Azazel marah-marah dan mencariku" ucap Vali yang telah mengeluarkan sepasang sayap naga berwarna putih di punggungnya.

"Kuharap tak berapa lama lagi kita akan bertemu, Sekiryutei" ucap Vali yang langsung mengepakan sayapnya lalu terbang menghilang dibalik awan kota Tokyo dan mengakhiri pertemuan antara dua Havenly Dragon pada hari itu.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa Issei-kun?" tanya gadis berambut merah crimson dan gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja datang dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Buchou, Asia" jawab Issei masih memandang langit.

.

* * *

><p>¤¤ <strong>Naruto DxD: Revenge The Last Namikaze <strong>¤¤

* * *

><p>.<p>

**[ Tokyo City, 00:53 AM ]**

Gemerlapnya lampu di kota Tokyo seakan memecah kegelapan malam. Kendaraan-kendaraan yang masih terlihat berjalan beriringan menandakan bahwa kota itu belum terlelap meskipun memasuki waktu tengah malam.

Diatas langit kota Tokyo, terlihat enam pasang sayap bergerak bergantian menghempaskan udara disekitarnya. Sayap dari seorang pemuda yang setelah beberapa menit yang lalu melesat dari mansion besarnya.

Berkeliling di langit malam adalah kebiasaan yang ia lakukan beberapa puluh tahun ini. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan malam-malam yang lain. Bila biasanya ia menyisir langit Tokyo untuk berburu mangsanya. Kali ini ia seakan melupakan kebiasaan lamanya itu gara-gara kejadian kemarin malam.

Ia terus memikirkan keputusan yang telah ia buat sebelumnya. Dia yang selalu penuh perhitungan dan pertimbangan dalam melakukan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja tanpa pikir panjang langsung memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga kepada orang yang baru saja ia temui.

Satu-satunya benda peninggalan kedua orang tuanya kini telah menyatu dengan tubuh gadis itu. Sebuah benda yang telah membuat gadis itu kembali bernafas meskipun nantinya akan membuatnya sedikit 'berbeda'.

Evil Piece, itulah benda yang Naruto anggap sangat berharga. Sebuah benda yang merupakan ciptaan salah satu maou, yaitu Ajuka Astaroth. Evil Piece sendiri dibuat dengan tujuan untuk membuat iblis reinkarnasi dengan sistem bidak yang menyerupai permainan catur untuk memproduksi iblis baru.

Namun, Naruto menganggap benda itu sangat berharga bukan karena fungsinya. Akan tetapi karena hanya benda itulah satu-satunya peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah bidak catur atau lebih tepatnya bidak ratu.

Ah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto hanya memiliki 1 buah bidak ratu dan bukan satu full set. Itu terjadi karena dulunya bidak ratu itu hanya sebuah protipe yang Ajuka berikan kepada Minato untuk dimintai pendapat sebelum ia menciptakan bidak yang lain.

Akan tetapi, sebelum ajuka mendapat saran dan masukan dari Minato tentang prototipenya. Minato dan keluarganya sudah terlebih dahulu dibunuh bersamaan dengan hancurnya mansion Namikaze di dunia bawah.

.

.

Hampir dua jam terbang dan mengelilingi langit Tokyo, Naruto memutuskan untuk mendarat di salah satu gedung pencakar langit. Setelah kedua kakinya menapak lantai, ia menghilangkan enam pasang sayap di punggungnya dan berjalan kearah besi pembatas bangunan itu.

Bersandar di besi pembatas bangunan dan memejamkan kedua matanya, itulah yang kini dilakukan Naruto. Menikmati dinginnya angin malam yang bertiup kencang membuatnya merasa sedikit rileks meskipun bayang-bayang gadis itu masih ada di benaknya.

Baru sebentar saja ia merasa nyaman, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu mengusik ketenangannya. Namun, Naruto hanya mengabaikan orang yang baru saja datang dan ikut-ikutan bersandar di besi pembatas.

Naruto tidak merasa khawatir ataupun terancam terhadap kedatangan orang disampingnya itu. Ia menyadari bahwa orang itu merupakan malaikat jatuh dengan aura yang sangat kuat, yah... mungkin setingkat dengan para maou. Naruto tak merasa terancam dengan kedatangan orang itu karena ia berfikir, bila orang itu ingin berbuat buruk atau membunuhnya, seharusnya dia tak perlu menyapa dan langsung saja menyerangnya dengan cepat.

"Ah.. sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu" ucap lelaki yang berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan mencoba berbicara pada pemuda disampingnya.

Mendengar orang disampingnya membuka suara, Naruto hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali memejamkan matanya kembali. Merasa terus diabaikan, lelaki dengan jenggot dan rambut depannya yang berwarna pirang hanya bisa mendesah.

"Heh... Anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar tidak sopan" ucap lelaki disamping Naruto yang juga memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin malam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Da-Tenshi?" Tanya Naruto to the point dan tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Hm, Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam, sama seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini. Ah iya, namaku Aazazel" jawab lelaki itu menoba yang juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

Azazel, nama yang tidak terlalu asing di telinga Naruto. Setelah beberapa belas detik mengingat-ingat, ahirnya ia tau identitas asli pria itu. Cukup lama memang, waktu yang Naruto dibutuhkan untuk mengetahui orang seterkenal Azazel. Malaikat jatuh terkuat dan juga sebagai pemimpin organisasi Grigori.

Bukan karena Naruto yang memiliki otak pas-pasan atau bodoh, karena pada dasarnya semua Namikaze selalu diberkahi dengan otak jenius. Tapi alasan yang membuat Naruto cukup lama mengenali Azazel yaitu, karena ia tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Ia lebih memilih fokus dengan tujuan utamanya dibandingkan mengingat nama orang yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Huh.. aku tak menyangka jika orang yang terlihat mesum sepertimu adalah seorang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh" ucap Naruto dengan nada meremehkan dan tanpa terselip sedikitpun rasa takut saat mengejek Azazel meskipun ia tau identitas aslinya.

"Hahaha.. kau benar-benar menarik anak muda. Meskipun telah mengetahui identitasku yang seorang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, tapi kau sama sekali tidak terkejut dan malah mengataiku dengan sebutan orang mesum" ucap Azazel disertai tawa.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya anak muda? Intensitas maupun tekanan energimu sangat kuat, dan juga... auramu sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan iblis" tanya Azazel yang telah berhenti tertawa dan berubah menjadi mode serius.

Namun, sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Azazel. Dari arah langit, ratusan bilah-bilah besi tajam berwarna putih sudah terlebih dahulu melesat kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat dan siap mencincang tubuhnya.

"**Zero Inryoku" (Zero Gravity)**

Ucap Naruto seraya mengangkat talapak tangan kanannya keatas. Bilah-bilah besi berwarna putih yang sebelumnya melesat sangat cepat kearah Naruto, seketika itu langsung berhenti tepat satu meter di atas telapak tangannya. Setelah Naruto menghentikan tekniknya, bilah-bilah besi itu langsung jatuh dan berserakan di lantai tanpa sedikitpun menggores tubuhnya.

Zero Inryoku, atau juga bisa dibilang gravitasi nol. Salah satu kemampuan khas klan Namikaze yang dapat memanipulasi gravitasi hingga ketitik nol dan menghentikan pergerakan objek apapun. Bahkan, partikel cahaya yang pada dasarnya tidak dapat dipengeruhi gravitasi pun dapat dihentikan dengan mudah oleh teknik itu. Itulah yang membuat klan Namikaze mendapat julukan 'The Absolut Gravity'.

Azazel yang melihat kejadian didepannya itu sungguh kaget dibuatnya. Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak melihat teknik seperti itu. Terahir kali ia melihatnya saat terjadi perang besar antar tiga fraksi beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Akan tetapi, dari sepengetahuannya, hanya klan Namikaze lah yang dapat melakukan teknik itu. Klan yang hanya berisi iblis kuat dengan rambut pirang dan bola mata berwarna biru.

'Tungu... rambut pirang dan mata biru, mungkinkah pemuda dihadapannya itu seorang Namikaze? Tapi bukankah klan Namikaze sudah punah pada generasi Namikaze Minato?' Pikir Azazel yang terus mengamati Naruto.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik dari serangan pertama, seberkas kilasan berwarna putih melesat dengan super cepat dari samping Naruto dan terus menyerangnya.

[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]

Itulah suara yang terus dikeluarkan sebuah gauntlet dan juga diikuti kilauan cahaya berwarna putih sebagai tanda bahwa ia terus membagi dua kekuatan sang lawan. Kini pemilik gauntlet berwarna putih itu telah melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ke wajah Naruto.

Kurang dari satu senti meter sebuah kepalan tangan melesat melewati wajah Naruto saat ia berhasil mengelak kesamping. Dan ketika badan pemilik kepalan tangan itu berada tepat didepannya, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu menyiapkan bogem mentah yang jauh lebih mematikan dengan aura emas disekitarnya.

"**Senryuu"**

***PRANK***

Bagaikan peluru yang melubangi selembar kertas tisue, dengan sangat mudah kepalan tangan Naruto telah menghancurkan sebuah armor baja berwarna putih hingga berkeping-keping dengan sekali pukul. Tubuh malang yang terkena bogeman itu pun juga terlempar dan menghancurkan tembok bangunan.

Dari balik bongkahan beton bangunan yang hancur, seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak berkali-kali memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa di perutnya membuat ia kembali terjatuh.

"Sepertinya kau bertambah kuat, Albion. Ini pertama kalinya kau tidak pingsan saat terkena pukulanku senjutsuku" ucap Naruto sedikit memuji kekuatan Vali sang Vanishing Dragon yang semakin bertambah kuat.

'Ah, jadi dia yang selama ini selalu membuat Vali pulang dengan keadaan babak belur dan baru sembuh dari luka-lukanya setelah satu minggu penuh menjalani pengobatan. Pantas saja luka Vali sangat lama sembuh, tak bisa dipungkiri memang... Luka yang diakibatkan teknik senjutsu tak hanya merusak tubuh luarnya saja, tetapi juga sampai merusak bahkan menghancurkan aliran jiwa yang seseorang '

'Tapi, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mendapatkan teknik sekuat itu? Sepengetahuanku hanya klan Youkai tingkat tinggi seperti Kitsune dan Nekoshou saja yang mampu menguasainya. Apa mungkin ia merupakan iblis campuran?' pikir Azazel dengan berbagai spekulasi yang terus ia proses.

"Uhuk..!" Vali kembali terbatuk darah dengan nafas putus-putus dan membuat Azazel tersadar dari fikirannya kemudian mendekat kearah Vali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Vali?" tanya Azazel yang kini tengah membantu Vali berdiri.

"Perutku terasa terbakar dan tubuhku pun terasa lemas" ucap Vali. Ia terus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekitar perutnya akibat satu pukulan telak Naruto.

"Oh iya, dimana pemuda itu? Aku masih sangat penasaran dengan dia" ucap Azazel sembari mencari-cari keberadaan permuda pirang itu.

"Maksudmu Naruto? Dia sudah pergi" jawab Vali yang terus meringis dan memegangi perutnya..

'Hm, Naruto ya..? Kau sangat menarik, bahkan lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan sacred gear yang selama ini kuteliti. Pantas saja jika si Hakuryuuko lebih tertarik padamu dibandingkan rival abadinya. Aku akan mencari tahu semua tentangmu, Naruto...' pikir Azazel yang telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik

.

.

Gelap dan heningnya malam kini telah tergantikan dengan suara merdu burung camar yang menyambut datangnya pagi. Seberkas cahaya mentari pun mulai merambat dan menembus jendela kaca sebuah kamar tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

Dari balik selimut tebal, seorang gadis cantik dengan mahkota hitam sepunggungnya terlihat mulai menggeliat karena merasa silau. Kelopak matanya pun perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang manik violet cantik yang keindahannya melebihi batu permata.

Hidup kedua, itulah kesempatan berharga yang gadis itu dapatkan disaat matanya kembali terbuka. Meskipun harus kembali terlahir dengan keadaan yang berbeda, setidaknya menjadi seorang iblis tidaklah terlalu buruk bukan..?

Tapi, hidupnya kini tak lagi hanya miliknya seorang. Karna setengah jiwanya akan ia berikan untuk menerangi hati seseorang setelah sekian lama berada dalam jurang kegelapan.

.

**-CUT-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello Minna... seperti biasanya, saya selalu kasih note di ahir cerita. Oh iya, sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih pada readers atas masukan serta dukungannya. Dan tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kalian tanyakan pada chapter sebelumnya, sebagian udah saya balas lewat PM.**

**Pemberitahuan nih... Saya udah menentukan pairnya, yaitu Naruto x Raynare (No Harem). Mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian inginkan. Saya milih Raynare karna belom banyak yang bikin tuh tokoh jadi pair Naruto di fanfic xover DxD. Selain itu, saya juga pengen ngubah tokoh yang sebelumnya jadi penjahat + udah mati ini biar tobat n jadi cewek baik-baik. kwekkwekkwek.**

**Untuk urusan rated, kemungkinan besar saya gak masukin adegan yang namanya jeruk (lemon). Saya suka jeruk, tapi gak bisa nanem jeruk.. You Know..? wah iya, sekarang gak musim jeruk loh.. tapi lagi musim salak. Kalau adegan mama lime sih... maybe?**

**Dan pemberitahuan yang terakhir, chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan saya gak bisa apdet cepet karna masih ada sedikit urusan. Tapi, jika saya lagi dapet inspirasi yang melimpah dari langit, meskipun sibuk akan saya usahain buat ngelanjutin lagi.**

**See You Next Time...**


End file.
